casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Purity
Saraquiel '''is a young Angel who spends a lot of time in the world of humans. Purity is training to be an Angel of Virtue, but she's still really young and has much to learn. Full Power List * Angelic Force Manipulation ** Angel Physiology ** Virtue Manipulation * Death Sense * Semi-Immortality ** Immunity to age-based powers. * Divine Element Manipulation ** Holy Fire Manipulation ** Holy Water Manipulation *** Holy Smoke Manipulation *** Sacred Ice Manipulation * Dream Manipulation ** Observe dreams ** Alternate Dream Universe ** Dream Attacks ** Dream Inducement ** Dream Negation ** Dream Replication ** Dream Walking *** Dream Communication ** Dream-World Manipulation ** Dream Imprisonment ** Fear Manipulation ** Mental Inducement ** Oneiric Cognition ** Subliminal messaging * Energy Physiology ** Disease Immunity ** Limited Energy Manipulation ** Intangibility ** Invulnerability ** Pain Suppression * Fictional Summoning * Healing ** Health Optimisation * Human Disguise * Impurity Destruction * Invisibility * Mediumship ** Banishment ** Communing ** Soul Sight *** Goodness Sense *** Evilness Sense ** Supernatural Detection * Mental Manipulation ** Addiction Manipulation ** ASMR Manipulation ** Attention Manipulation ** Behaviour Manipulation ** Confusion Manipulation ** Emotion Manipulation ** Fatigue Manipulation - Mental only ** Illusion Manipulation ** Memory Manipulation ** Mental Attacks ** Mental Disorder Manipulation ** Mental Hallucination ** Mental Healing ** Mind Reading ** Neuro-Psychic Knowledge ** Power Negation ** Sleep Manipulation * Purity Embodiment ** Cleanliness Inducement ** Pure Heart *** Apprehension Immunity *** Bond Empowerment *** Contaminant Immunity *** Empathy *** Enhanced Charisma *** Evil Immunity *** Good Empowerment *** Inner Light Externalisation *** Love Empowerment *** Sin Immunity ** Purification *** Control Negation *** Curse Removal *** Exorcism *** Negation of Corruption Inducement *** Purification Attacks *** Purification Aura * Salvation ** Contract Nullification ** Eternal Rest Inducement ** Forgiveness ** Serenity Inducement * Master Level Telekinesis ** Atomic/Energy Manipulation *** Chemistry Manipulation *** Cosmological Force Manipulation *** Energy Absorption/Conversion *** Matter Manipulation *** Self-Atomic Manipulation ** Dimensional Travel ** Neural Impulse Manipulation *** Mental Manipulation *** Reanimation ** Organic Manipulation *** Age Shifting *** Telekinetic Regeneration ** Psionic Explosion ** Remote Telekinesis ** Technology Manipulation * Advanced Level Telepathy ** Binding ** Download ** Emotion Manipulation ** Knowledge Projection *** Telepathic Language Instruction ** Knowledge Replication ** Memory Reading ** Mental Hallucination ** Mental Inducement ** Mind Control ** Mind Link ** Mind Melding ** Mind Walking ** Omnilingualism *** Telepathic Translation ** Psionic Inundation *** Neurocognitive Deficit *** Telepathic Static ** Psychic Inhibitors ** Psychic Navigation ** Psychic Shadow ** Psychic Shield ** Psychic Torture ** Pushing ** Sensory Scrying ** Speaking Inducement ** Telepathic Hijacking ** Telepathic Prediction ** Telepathic Relay ** Thought Manifestation ** Thought Manipulation * Virtue Embodiment ** Compassion Embodiment *** Blessing Inducement ** Benefic Force Manipulation ** Morality Manipulation * Weapon Manipulation ** Weapon Calling ** Weapon Creation ** Weapon Proficiency ** Weapon Summoning * Weather Manipulation ** Aerial Adaptation ** Atmospheric Adaptation ** Air Manipulation *** Aero-Telekinesis **** Flight, Gliding and Levitation *** Create tornadoes/hurricanes, vertical drafts, microbursts and other devastating forms of wind storms. Naturally, this includes the less extreme air/wind movements. ** Ecological Empathy *** Animal Empathy *** Plant Empathy ** Electricity Manipulation *** Lightning Bolt Projection/Electrical Beam Emission *** Lightning Calling *** Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts. ** Environmental Adaptation *** Weather Immunity ** Thermal Manipulation *** Cold Air Manipulation *** Hot Air Manipulation ** Thunder Manipulation ** Thundercloud Manipulation ** Water Manipulation *** Cause Droughts *** Precipitation Manipulation **** Rain Manipulation ***** Rain Generation ***** Sub-Zero Rain **** Snow Manipulation ***** Blizzard Creation ***** Snow Generation *** Vapor Manipulation **** Cloud Manipulation ***** Cloud Generation ** Weather Attacks ** Weather Communication ** Weather Generation ** Weather Negation ** Weather Perception ** Weather Sensing * Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Beauty ** Supernatural Combat ** Supernatural Durability ** Supernatural Strength * Wing Manifestation * Negation ImmunityCategory:Character''' Category:Super Heroes